


Blue-Eyed Beauty

by The_Shy_One



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Carbonite Freezing (Star Wars), Caretaking, Crush at First Sight, Flirts with Canon, Fluff, Hibernation sickness, M/M, One Shot, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: When the carbonite block that Paz was supposed to take back to the Twi'lek malfunctions, he has to deal with a polite and pretty Jetii.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Paz Vizsla, Paz Vizsla/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 145





	Blue-Eyed Beauty

In all honesty, Paz hadn’t expected the job to include this. All he knew from the details given that he was expected to pick up someone in a carbonite block and return it to the Twi’lek who put out the job to be picked up. It was an easy job to do, picking off the people who surrounded the building that housed the carbonite block and then dragging it back to the Razor Crest, putting it among the bounties that Din picked up the last few weeks.

It was a familiar motion hooking the carbonite block up. There wasn’t much to say about the person trapped in the block since they looked peaceful, almost as if they were tapped when they were asleep - which compared to how Din usually trapped his bounties, it was a difference that Paz liked.

What he hadn’t expected was the contraption to suddenly malfunction and drop the person onto him - who was looking dazed and confused about what was currently happening. Also, Paz certainly wasn’t expecting the person who had been frozen to be as pretty as they were. Short red hair, a well kept red beard - a shade or two darker than their hair - and the prettiest blue eyes Paz had ever looked into when the human opened their eyes.

Their eyes were unfocused, temporarily blind as the person moved their hands to his shoulders, grabbing them to keep steady. Paz focused on making sure he didn’t drop them onto the floor. Who knew how much Din cleaned in between collecting bounties, especially when he was more focused on the kid these days.

“Where am I?” They asked, voice light and proper. It was an accent of Coruscant, where the rich and powerful stayed as they continued to shy away from the past of supporting the Emperor, hoping nobody would notice. “I’m not where I’m supposed to be.”

“How are you seeing anything, you’re supposed to have hibernation sickness,” Paz said, grumbling as he shifting them into his arms. They clutched closer as if he were a lifeline and Paz wished he didn’t think they were so pretty despite falling out of a malfunctioning carbonite block.

They smiled, bright and polite - an unusual thing to see these days even after the Empire crumbling a few years ago - as they replied,” I’m a Jedi,” as if it explained everything. 

Which it did, Paz had to be honest here. He wouldn’t know what a Jetii could do more than Din did. And the bounty hunter had the foundling that could use the Force under his care, so there wasn’t much to know at this point of the kid’s life. 

He sighs as he picks the jetii up, moving them towards the cot that was shared between three beings. Din would have to use the seat in the cockpit when he returned from fishing out the rumour of where to find another Mandalorian. “What’s a jetii doing being trapped in carbonite like that? In the enemy’s hands no less?”

“I have no idea about that myself. One moment I’m fighting Separatists droids and the next I’m falling into your arms with the ability to see.” They said as Paz shifted them from his arms to the cot. It made his pause, picking over the words that had been said to him.

“Separatists droids?” He said questioningly. He leans against the frame, watching as the jetii slowly move into a more comfortable position, their legs curling up as their arms wrapped around their body.

“We are still fighting the Separatists?” The person asked in the same tone that Paz had used.

“No, it’s been thirty years since the Clone Wars,” Paz said. He was starting to wonder who he had picked up for the Twi’lek, what they were doing being trapped for so long.

“Oh,” Was all the jetii had to say. Like he was only slightly puzzled rather than horrible confused. “That would explain your question then.”

Paz sighs, wondering how he got stuck with babysitting a jetii. As he gets a blanket, he says, “Yes it would. Got a name, jetii?”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi,” The Jetii says, polite and courteous. As if he were a politician rather than a being who was supposed to hang out in barren planets away from the Imps. “And what is yours, my friend?”

“Paz Vizsla,” Paz answers, putting a blanket over Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan stiffens for a quick moment which makes Paz pause. “What? What’s wrong?” He askes.

“You’re related to Pre Vizsla?” There was a note of hesitation in that question and Paz honestly didn’t know how he was supposed to react to that.

“Distantly.” He tucks the top part of the blanket around Obi-Wan’s shoulders, making sure the jetii was comfortable while he slept off hibernation sickness. “He died before I was adopted by the clan.”

“A foundling?” Obi-Wan says, sounding mystified. There was a confused furrow on his brow. “You were a foundling.”

Paz smiles, endeared. “Yes, I was a foundling. The clan gave me a family when mine was taken by the Clone Wars. I’m honoured to be given the name.”

“It’s not a burden?” The Jetii asks. 

“No more than your title of being a jetii, Obi-Wan.” 

This time Obi-Wan smiles. It was soft and bright and everything that made Paz weak at the knees. “I assume you’re taking me somewhere.”

“Yes, some Twi’lek asks me to grab a carbonite block for her in exchange for some credits. She seemed desperate for a bounty hunter to take the job in honesty which considering how the Imps were guarding you, I don’t blame.”

Obi-Wan didn’t ask about the Imps or about the Twi’lek that Paz mentioned. He only nodded at the information, yawning as his eyes fluttered close. Paz moves away from the frame, knowing he had to clean up the mess that the malfunctioning carbonite block caused. 

“We can talk more once you’ve slept a bit,” Paz said. Obi-Wan hummed in agreement, eyes finally closing and settling into the cot. Paz stares for a moment longer, taking in how Obi-Wan’s chest rises and falls. How he looked even more peaceful sleeping than when he was trapped in the carbonite.

Paz sighs at himself, wondering why he was allowing himself to be caught up in a crush. He had more important things to focus on, especially with keeping the kid safe from the Imps.

He pushes the button for the door to close and turns away, going to clean up the mess. Someone had to take care of that if Din wasn’t going to.

**Author's Note:**

> A ship that only me and one another person came up with months ago when we joked about Paz having a crush on Obi-Wan in a different fic I'm writing where Paz and Grogu travel to the past to the Clone Wars Era. Just some fun since I do like the dynamic and I needed something while I wait the end of the semester to come. 
> 
> Hopefully, it's a fun one-shot to read! :D


End file.
